Summertime In New Orleans
by The Scribe13
Summary: For them it was natural. Natural for two opposing forces to combine. To love. (Marcel/Bonnie)
1. Chapter 1

This little oneshot takes place before vampires came to town and Bonnie's world got fucked up. It just about her summer love with this vampire who wanted her forever but nothing really lasts forever.

Forgive my many errors please, none of my work is beta'd, so forgive me!

I DON'T OWN TVD!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"Aw, Care I miss you too." Bonnie gushed to her best friend. It was summer vacation and she was enjoying it to the fullest. Bonnie was dressed in a tiny baby blue thin strapped cotton dress that hugged her curves, she rose a tanned leg up and laughed at Care as she complain about her little cousins.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Caroline whined.

Bonnie giggled one more time."I'm sorry Care, but this is just so precious!"

"Ugh, whatever! Enough of my miserable life! How is Louisanna? Is there any hot guys? Did you get some? Can I see any pics?" And so descends hurricane Caroline.

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time!"

Caroline sighed.

"I did meet a guy." Bonnie blushed just thinking about him. Marcel was more than just a _guy_. He was a _man_. Caroline squealed so loudly over the phone that Bonnie had to pull it away from her ear.

"Details!" Bonnie gushed like a school girl. Granted that she was one. By the end of it Bonnie was bright red and Caroline voice had become so unnaturally high that it made her ears hurt.

"Damn!" Caroline drawled out.

"That's just...I mean I wanna fuck him! He sounds delicious! Bring him back to Mystic Falls won't ya?" Bonnie laughed knowing it was good natured but she would never do that. Call it greedy or immature but she wanted Marcel all to herself. Plus with Caroline or Elena around she won't stand a chance it hell.

"No way in hell," she muttered unconsciously.

"What?" Caroline asked, wondering her friend had said. Totally unaware of Bonnie's little insecure mutter.

"I mean hell yeah!" Hopefully Caroline didn't hear her fake enthusiasm.

Caroline hummed softly but said nothing for two seconds.

"Okay, anyway I've got to go make sure these little demons don't touch my Mac."

"Okay hun, I know how much you love your Mac." With that they hung up. Bonnie stared at her phone for a moment. It was a picture of the dynamic trio on they're first day of High School. Care was as golden as ever, green eyes sparkling in the sunlight so very bubbly. Lena was her usual spectacular over-confident self, brown curls framing her beautiful face.

"And then there was me." She grumbled looking at her younger self. She had freckles. Lots of them. And her hair was nothing but a fuzzy mess placed in a pony.

"The shadow of the future Homecoming Queens," Bonnie grumbled placing her phone into her bag. She pulled her shades down and sighed. At least she could enjoy her aunt's sun deck. Sitting up she pulled the flimsy dress over her head and threw it into her large beach bag. Bonnie's mocha skin glistened with sweat but somehow she glowed.

Maybe it was the magic.

Her tiny two piece blue bikini looked as if it pop off of her at anytime. But being naïve sweet young Bonnie she thought nothing of it and simply leaned back into the lounge chair. Plugging in her earbuds she hummed to a song by her new favorite band.

"Lay where your laying

Won't make a sound.

I know they're watching,

They're watching.

All the commotion..."She was being to become obsessed with that song. _Sex on Fire_ had become a sort of anthem for her. Bonnie was only sixteen but she had come to relish in carnal pleasures. Shivering at the thought she ran her fingers over the scar in her inner thigh.

A mark of possession from her current obsession. Bonnie couldn't remember when she got it, there were so many to chose from. Blushing, she cleared her throat and flipped onto her stomach. In a swift movement she untied the back of the teensy weensy bikini top and threw it over the chair.

She needed to think of sunbathing not Marcel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Marcel laughed at a crude joke Luke made. Luke was the first vampire he had turned, he was slave once upon a time like him but Luke was a mulatto. Mother was a slave and his father the master of a plantation. Luke was a head shorter than Marcel with light lattee skin, a shade lighter than his Bonnie with green eyes like her and curly brown hair.

"Ah, but the bitch was tight." Marcel shook his head and smirked before downing a shot of whiskey.

"Anyway, let's not talk about the seventies." Luke grinned and smacked a hand on his back. Marcel could smell the alcohol on his breathe. It wasn't even six o'clock yet.

Marcel licked his lower lip, spotting a busty waitress. Luke followed his gaze. 'Like father like son.' He thought, though he had only met Klaus a few times but from what he could gather the man was a lover of women and wine.

"Want a quick bite to eat?"

Marcel finished his drink and got off his stool. "Nah, I'm going."

"Where?!"

"I'm going home." Marcel elaborated.

Luke rolled his jade gems."Since when did Mousier Le'Overture go home before twilight?"

"Since now." Luke grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a whisper.

Marcel smirked at his protégé."Love. Magic. And lots of fucking."

Luke looked disappointed and released his arm.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." The words echoed in his mind. Words that he had heard so long ago.

"Don't I know it." He muttered as he left the bar. The streets of French Quarter was crowded with supernatural of all kinds, witches, vampires and werewolves. Those were just the main ones. It was a haven that his maker had created centuries ago. The place still remained the same. Marcel stopped at a familiar spice shop, Hoppy's Spices. No very imaginative but when it started all those years ago while he was human the original owner was just in it for the money, the slaves knew spices and herbs and he had the money. The door bell rang as he entered and the various scents attacked him. Wolfsbane, black poppy seeds and other nature's brew. But one scent stood out, vanilla and lilac. Marcel smiled to himself. He'd knew that scent anywhere. As he walked down the packed aisles he saw her sitting there behind the counter, bored out of her mind. Her long mocha legs were crossed at her ankles and small feet on the cash register, Chuck Taylor's smudged with mud. Probably went in the garden today with her aunt. She hadn't noticed him as yet, but that was alright. He could watch her for a while. The tight white tank top seemed to cup her supple breasts, the swell of it with decorated with the dragon pendant he got her. Dark raven curls framed her pretty heart shaped face, Bonnie bit her lower lip as she turned the page of her novel. Marcel cleared his throat and smirked as Bonnie's head shoot up. Within seconds she was on her feet, leaning forward over the counter. Emerald eyes sparkling with an inhuman amount of joy. It thrilled him to know he brought that out.

Tucking a curly lock behind her ear she grinned so brightly at him as she greeted him he thought her cheeks would make her eyes into nothing but slits instead of the cat-like beauty it possessed."Hey."

Marcel smirked and placed both hands on the desk, leaning into her.

"Hey Suga," Marcel peeked her plumb lips. She kissedd him back but lingered longer.

"I missed you." She purred fluttering her long eye lashes at her, emerald eyes darker than before. Marcel chuckled and moved to her neck.

"I've got customers, babe..." His mouth moved the her jaw."...let me close up at least." He had to force himself away from her.

"Five minutes," Marcel growled out. Bonnie jumped over the counter and made her way threw the aisles in sped to rival a vampire. When she returned her shoes were discarded as well as her tank-top. Marcel smirked at her and pulled his t-shirt off. She lunged at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her, of course. His large hands cupping her firm ass pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto him. They kissed with a primal need. It was hungry, greedy and lustful, everything they become when they made love. But it was love. A love he couldn't seem to live without.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

They moved from the check out counter to the backroom. Bonnie couldn't fathom how much stamina Marcel had, but she herself wasn't tiring any time soon. They met thrust for thrust with each other, crying out in pleasure and ecstasy. Bonnie was ashamed of herself because of the amount of begging she did, they couldn't get enough of each other. When they're time finally came he collapsed at her side with a grunted and pulled her into his sweaty chest. She turned to her side and faced him. Her head resting on her hand while the other traced a scar over his chest. It was long, old and not to mention ugly.

Bonnie closed her eyes and placed her head over his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was low but there.

"Don't ever leave me." She mumbled lowly before falling asleep.

Marcel hummed and kissed her forehead. "I don't plan to." No, he won't ever be letting go of his Bennett girl. They spent the reminder of the vacation together, mostly in each other's arms. Kissing until she craved oxygen, loving until rest became necessary. An overall great holiday. And if Marcel had things his way she would have stayed in New Orleans with him. He would have taken care of her, loved her until she grew old. No, he would have turned her but as a witch he couldn't see her argeeing to that. Even if she didn't know of her witchy powers. So he had to let her free. No matter how much it hurt him. Even though without her there was no light in his darkness, no light at the end of his tunnel. This love had strengthen and weakened him. This heartbreak would be the end of him.

Love really was a vampire's greatest weakness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Read. Love. Review. Favourite.

:)

May become a multi-chapter story or rather a story filled with oneshots :)


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN TVD!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Incense and burning sage filled his large loft, creeping into aged old spaces that haven't smelt anything other than alcohol, blood and fucking in centuries. It was Klaus's place before it was his. But Bonnie brought a new light into it. She made it easier to live in, at one point he was just shacking up with unnamed women and the apartment above his bar. Sometimes they had little spats. Sometimes more than just a little spat. This time being one, in his opinion Bonnie was unreasonable.

Marcel narrowed his chocolate brown eyes and folded his arms. Since when were Bennett woman famous for being as stubborn as a mule?

"Bonnie, at least consider it-"

Bonnie rose a hand to silence him."No, Marcel I won't turn. I saw what that did to my mother! I can't do that!"

Marcel snarled." I love you, you pig-headed witch! But no, am I not enough for you! Am I not enough for forever?!"

There was silence. Her heart beat increased triple to its original sped.

"Unbelievable." He shook his head and raced for the oak door. But a magical barrier came before him preventing his departure. He sighed and rested his hands against the barrier, bent forward slightly. Marcel stared at his polished black shoes. All that could be heard was their soft breathing.

"Of course you're enough for forever. I-I love you, I just can't be a vampire babe. I'm a servant of nature."

"Let me go Bonnie." And she did, as he walked out she felt her heart break and she fell to her knees, giving a loud cry before she wept her eyes dry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"You're a complete and utter twat mate." Marcel rose an eyebrow before drinking the rest of a very large bottle of Jack Daniels that was full just a while ago. It wasn't the advice he expected from Klaus but then again Klaus never did what was expected.

"Thank you so much for the support." He grumbled before throwing the bottle against the clay brick of his bar.

"You're drinking out the inventory," Klaus chided."-and how can I, with a good heart and mind support you when you're doing absolute fuckery. You must see how unreasonable you're being."

Marcel reached over the bar for another bottle, he snapped off the cork and then looked back at his maker. "I wanted her forever."

"But take her for now!" Klaus told him." Its better to love and lost than to never have loved at all."

Marcel rolled his eyes. He hated those little sayings. Even if they were true. Klaus and him stayed at the bar until Sophie got tried of them and kicked them out. Leaving the duo to walk aimlessly in the streets of the French Quarter. Klaus whistled an old tune from his human days, one that Marcel heard him whistle so many times in the early years of their companionship.

"I miss her already." Marcel mumbled.

Klaus paused momentarily and shook his head before continuing to whistle.

"And why are you still here? Talking to a lonely old original vampire?"

Marcel chuckled and smirked." Good-bye Klaus." And with that he left, leaving Klaus to wonder about the old streets of his town.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie was half asleep when she heard the soft knocking at the door. Groaning she passed her hand over her bare breasts to rub down her harden nipples. No one had to see her in such an unkept state. Dragging herself off the bed she wrapped herself in her silk robe and made a tight knot. The knocking became louder but she didn't even respond, moving slowly to the door as she swayed her hips. Running her fingers through her hair she asked who it was and furrowed her brows when she was met with nothing but silence. Then a few heartbeats later a familiar tapping started. She banged her head softly against the door and smiled. Her fingers ran down the lines of the aged wooden door. Her emerald eyes glanced out the peep-hole. Marcel stood outside in the same clothes from yesterday, his brown jacket in hand and the tight v-neck hugging his muscles.

"I can hear you're heart beat." He said. Bonnie breathed in and opened the door. Marcel looked at her with his soft brown eyes and stepped into the door, invading her air space. She closed her eyes and smelt him. He smelt like alcohol and summer. Summer. Something you won't expect from a vampire. It had only been a few hours since they last saw each other, last been in each other's presence yet she missed him and him her.

"God, I missed you suga'." She loved it when he called her suga. Marcel snaked his arms around her waist and entered the loft. He shut the door behind him. Bonnie captured his mouth with a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. Marcel cupped her buttocks and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth that tasted like mint. Using his vampire strength he moved them to the bedroom. They peeled each other's clothes off in swift movements. Bonnie straddled Marcel, and slid down slowly onto his length before she began to ride it slowly at first. Marcel gripped her hips and threw his head back. When they made love it was as if he was on cloud nine. Her walls clenched around his thick shaft as she went faster. Marcel's hands moved to grab her ass once more as his lips crashed onto hers. Bonnie moaned into the kiss as she felt the mattress of the back connect to her back when he flipped her over. Never exiting her.

"Damn," Marcel growled, he captured his hard nipple in his mouth before sinking his fangs into it. Bonnie gave a cry of pain then pleasure. If they weren't a mated supernatural couple that would have been unimaginable pain for her but their souls were tied and it sent tingles down her spine. Nothing but pleasure. Every time he tasted her blood it got better, like finely aged wine that was meant to be savored. But he was a greedy vampire when it came to Bonnie.

"Harder babe!" She cried out when he began to use his vampire sped. Not fully of course, just enough to send her wild. Bonnie came hard on him, Marcel followed after finally releasing her nipple. Licking away the remaining blood around her brown nipples he collapsed at her side. Bonnie couldn't see straight and her thighs and womanhood was numb. She bit her lower lip, she loved when they made up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't getting any younger. In her twenties and thirties she had overlooked her aging physique. Her breast weren't as perky but they weren't sagging. They got larger and more tender from the continuous amount of biting. It was one of Marcel's favorite spots. Her hips were wider, thighs thicker and her stomach still remained flat thankfully. To any other person she looked like a woman in her mid-thirties but she knew her real age. She would be fifty in a month. Bonnie couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman but she wasn't a young one. Sometimes she would worry that Marcel would abandon her for some new young thing but he always reassured her. Always showered her with compliments. Still made love to her like when she was twenty. Being a witch that making love came with a consequence.

"Mom. I'm home and I brought my friends!" Jake was the consequence. Her son who had just turned eighteen. Bonnie pulled her large t-shirt over her head and zipped up her shorts. She was an older girl but she still had an excellent body that she was unashamed of. Her long legs ran down the stairs, she worked her long black hair into a pony. Jake stood at the bottom of the stairs running through the mail dish that was on the table by the door. He looked so much like his father. Just as tall with the same broad shoulders. He had her skin color and a head of long dreds that were pulled back in a tight braid. Bonnie knew he would be breaking hearts when he went off to NYU. Bonnie gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek which earned her a grimace from her son.

"How was school baby boy?" She asked staring into his brown eyes that were identical to his father. Light and childish.

"It was good, where's dad?"

"He's in the French Quarter." Jake's face flashed a brief disappointment.

"Damn, I wanted to talk to him about something."

"You can talk to me." Bonnie suggested but the idea seemed to be blasphemous because her son's eyes widened considerably. What happened to her baby boy that would come to her about any little victory?

"Well, fine don't talk your mother who loves you more than her own life..." Playing the guilt card that she had learned to play so well. Jake sighed and hugged his mother lazily. The woman had a certain magic against him.

"Fine, its about this girl..."

Bonnie rose an eyebrow."What girl?"

"Mom," he drawled out.

"Sorry honey,"

"Anyway, her name is Claire and she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She has the brightest pair of hazel eyes and sun-kissed skin. And Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love her." Bonnie smiled and gave him a tight squeeze. Her baby was in love.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Marcel held Bonnie's naked form close to his. Her steady heartbeat humming him to sleep. A urgent knocking at his door made him alert. Marcel moved from the bed to the closet within seconds, he zipped up his jeans and ran out the room.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He all but growled as he made his way to the door. Upon opening the door his undead heart did a little jump at what he saw. Jake had his arm around Claire's shoulders, half unconscious with blood running down his mouth. Marcel scooped him up and in a flash laid him out on the couch.

"What happened to him?!" Marcel growled out.

"I-I don't know h-he just started coughing up blood after he feed from me."

"Did you take any vervein?" He barked.

Claire began to stammer incoherently only making Marcel more impatient. In a second he was in front of her, gripping her thin shoulders.

"Did you take any fucking vervein?!"

"No!" The weeping mess of a girl. She didn't want to lose him either. She loved Jake more than anything else.

"Marcel what's with all this damn-" Bonnie gasped at what she saw. Her baby boy was passed out on her couch.

"No! What did you do?" She accused Claire who only shook her head and back away from the powerful witch.

"I didn't do anything! He just started to vamp out and cough up blood."

"Its finally happened." Bonnie dropped to her knees. Marcel shook his head but stayed with his son who continued to cough up blood. He knew what she was talking about. It was bond to happen. Nature would never let two abomination exist at the same time. His vampire side was fighting his witch side for dominance. The fight could kill him and no magic could prevent that. They would both just have to hope and pray that he made it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Marcel smirked at his son who was trying to tie his black tie. At this rate the boy wouldn't be finished in time for the reception. Marcel placed a hand on his shoulder immediately relaxing his son. Turning the boy around her made quick work of the tie. His boy looked very neat and trimmed. But he had to be. That little spitfire he had as a wife would have killed him if he wasn't. Jake was a hybrid of two most powerful creatures in nature. Vampire and Witch. His witch side was stronger. Which was obvious. Magic won. The wedding came and went, his son went away to live in Virginia. Mystic Falls to be exact with his beautiful wife. And as the years moved on he got grandsons, Bonnie got cancer. It ate away at her. Even her magic couldn't save her.

Bonnie groaned in pain attempting to turn but there were so many needles stuck in her arms she couldn't. Marcel stayed with her through everything. Even till the morning and her faint heartbeat become nothing. That was the first time in centuries he ever cried. Later that week Jake found his father with a stake in his heart in his mother's and his first place. Their loft. He wasn't surprised. The two couldn't survive without each other. Maybe they'd find each other on the otherside.

Jake smiled as two warm winds passed over his bald head. Yup, they found each other.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Hope you liked it!

Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Anywayz this is based in a world where Bonnie is a vampire who is sired Klaus and Marcel is one of his witches. Also Klaus is the king of French Quarter and there is war brewing between him and another group of supernaturals :D

(Sry Ice Moon14 but I may still do a oneshot like what you suggested! Just not now! Also shout out to Guest and Annasun for reviewing! Thanks to you and you guys who followed and favorited this :)

As usual it unedited and probably loaded with mistakes! My apologizes! :)

I DON'T OWN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie ran her tongue over his abdomen. He tasted like whiskey and salt. Her tongue ran over an old scar that he got when he was a kid then moved to his nipple. She flicked over it with her moist tongue then around before moving to the other. Using her strength to her advantage, she held him down by the shoulders and straddled his bare hips.

"Suga', stop teasing." He growled raising his hips to grind against him earning a moan from her. Bonnie continued to trace sloppy kiss until she meet his lips. She moaned and rose her hips up. Marcel groaned as her tight wet womanhood slid onto his shaft. His hand flew to grab her firm ass, on instinct. They relied on instinct. When they made love it was nothing but instinct. On instinct she would put her leg over his shoulder, or look back when he hit her _real_ good from behind. On instinct he would suckle her harden nipple and bit ever so softly into it. Right now on instinct they kissed hungrily. Greedy for as much of each other as they could get. This was how they always were. For him his love for her fueled him. For her it was love covered in lust. But they both the adrenaline made their _fucking_ electric.

Every second inside her was precious.

Every second riding him was precious.

And god how they savored it. On the few occasions Klaus wasn't breathing down his neck for a spell he was inside her. The few moments Klaus wasn't stalking her every movement for help with battle strategy she had him pinned on the bed while she rode him like stallion.

Being both supernatural creatures they didn't need to pull away for air. So Bonnie simply opened her mouth wider to give him more access. Bonnie rode him faster, her walls were quivering. Her time was near. He thrusted upwards, matching her.

Their phones rang. They pulled away from each other automatically. Marcel muttered a _fuck_ and Bonnie cursed in every language she knew. Which was almost twenty.

It had been a whole _week_. Since they last fucked and a little frustration was building in her. And by little she means a china wall of frustration.

"Its probably Klaus." Marcel tells her.

She gives him a look of utter hopelessness before rolling off him with a loud groan and placing _her _phone to her ear. _Please don't let it be Klaus, _was her mental cry.

"Hello?" She greeted in a clear professional voice. His phone stopped ringing. She looked at him and mouthed Klaus. He rolled his brown eyes and cursed internally.

The hybrid could be a bit of an annoyance at times.

"Yes...No, I'm not in town right now...family business...not the witch part, I'm at my Father's cousin wedding...yeah...sure, Nik...I-" she gasped when Marcel's tongue plunged into her core. She moaned lowly and wrapped her legs around his bald head. Damn she loved when he gave her kisses down low.

"What? No I'm alright...nothing's wrong...just a little thristy...yeah, I haven't feed in a few days...yup." Bonnie bit her lips so hard that it was bleeding. Marcel pinched her clitoris and gave her lips a soft bite.

"...bye." She hung up her phone and threw it into the clay brick wall of his loft. Arching her back and thrusting her hips upwards she closed her eyes. A little jolt of electricity ran through her making her scream so loud her throat felt raw.

Damn. She loved warlocks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Klaus turned his phone off and placed it on his desk. Bonnie was lying to him. For some reason she wasn't telling her own maker the truth. He shook his head, it was probably just his imagination. Bonnie would never lie to him.

That was his job.

She was one of his few still living vampires and he cared a great deal about her. Even if she was with the warlock she should have known it was okay to tell him. But she thought she was protecting the boy by lying to him. Klaus chuckled as he glanced out the window of his loft.

If the little vampire only knew. He shielded her from many of the things he did. There was a war coming, and he couldn't shield her from that. Bonnie and her warlock would come to his side and fight.

She couldn't protect him forever.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie was nibbling her lower lip feverishly. Determination evident in her emerald eyes. Marcel would have laughed if she didn't look so fucking cute. She sat indian style on the other side of the checker's board in nothing but his old Howard sweat shirt. It took all of his strength not to dash the board at the other side of the room and fuck her till she pleaded for mercy.

"You can just give up now, suga'" she glanced at him and he could tell she was resisting the urge to stick her tongue at him. She was very childish for a vampire of her caliber. She was almost thrice (and then some) his age yet she behaved like she was a child. In her defense she was turned when she was only seventeen.

"Shut up." She grumbled picking up a red piece. Bonnie hovered it over the two choices.

Marcel coughed. She glared. He smirked and shrugged, the door bell rang and Bonnie cursed before throwing the board to the wall. Making a dent. Marcel flinched as he opened the door.

That was going to cost him.

A man stood outside, chiseled face and caramel hair. He knew him. Salva-something, he was one of Klaus' companions.

"What?"

"I'm here for Bonnie."

"She's not-" a small hand laid its self on his shoulder, Bonnie's head poked out from under his arm.

"What is it Stefan?" Her voice was serious. Gone was the childish cute Bonnie from a few seconds ago.

The two hundred year old vampire was here now.

"Klaus needs us." His forest green eyes glanced at Marcel. With a thin veil of contempt in those eyes."-all of us."

Marcel sighed and shut the door in his face which was stopped by Stefan's boot.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." It was after that Marcel realized that this may be the last time they would be together.

The vacation was finished. War killed people. That was a fact.

They got dressed and packed their bags. Marcel felt the room grew much heavier and Bonnie become tense. Her face seemed to age, heavy with seriousness. She packed his grimwoires. Marcel could see a flash of longing in her eyes when she held one. He sometimes forgot that she was once a witch. Their eyes met and she kissed him. His hands were in hair in seconds, massaging her scalp. This was a kiss good-bye if he didn't make it. When they parted she whispered something low. Then met his eyes again.

"Its time for us to go," It didn't take long for them to leave and make it to the French Quarter. When they arrived in the court Klaus was standing there alone with his arms folded and dressed in complete black. The sky was gray and Marcel felt a chill run down his spine.

It seemed fit for the occasion. They were all going to war.

"Are you ready?" The question sounded so simple. Bonnie grabbed his hand but her eyes stared straight at Klaus who simply smirked at them.

"Completely." The trio said at once.

It was time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

Also Sry abt the shortness!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

I was listening to Gorilla by Bruno Mars when I wrote this...so...that's my excuse -_- :)

. Review.

I DON'T OWN TVD OR GORILLA

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie smiled sadly at the text message Marcel sent her. He was running late. Work. His boss was an asshole, but Marcel had a loyalty towards the man. For reasons that were beyond her. Running her fingers through her mess of curls Bonnie blew out the candles on the table and picked the plates. Another dinner wasted. It was rare occasion that she got a night off from the restaurant. Emptying the food in a disposable tuber ware bowl, she placed the lid on with a snap and kicked her sexy black Jimmy Choos off. She got all dressed up for nothing. All she wanted was a night alone with her boyfriend, talk, probably have sex. Bonnie blushed. That was the purpose of the dinner, she was building with uncontrollable amount of frustration for the past two months. After putting the leftovers away she stripped down to her underwear; a pair of pink lace panties with a rose pink bow on the front and a matching bra that unhooked from the front. All for tonight and it was all waste, she even rubbed her skin with the nice lotion she knew he liked because it reminded him of the spices shop they met in. Bonnie sighed as she opened his drawer and took out a t-shirt. Pulling it over her head she pulled the cotton to her nose and inhaled his scent. Bonnie closed her eyes before walking in a trance-like state towards the stereo. Licking her lips she turned it on and let the first song play.

Bonnie grinned. It was the soundtrack she picked out for the night. Swaying her hips to Bruno Mar's perfectly soft and sensual voice, she arched her back and danced gracefully towards the bottle of wine that was chilling, placing the cold bottle between her thighs. A shiver went down her spine. She popped the bottle, a squeal emulating her red painted lips. Giggling she placed the foaming liquid to her lips and drank. After getting a mouthful she swallowed it and pulled the bottle away, the expensive liquid ruining the white carpet.

_**We can afford to buy it back. Bonnie**_ thought as she skipped over the stain and plopped onto Marcel's lazy boy. Wiggling her butt she got in a comfortable position and sunk into the leather chair.

_Damn this is comfortable_.

Bonnie picked up the cable remote and skipped through the stations, occasionally taking a swing of wine. At least Teen Wolf was on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Marcel loosened his tie and glanced at his watch. It was almost eleven and Klaus wasn't finished with him. They were staying up late looking over the files for a case they were working on for Klaus' sister. Talk about a conflict of interest. Drinking some of his water he tapped his shoe. He was very anxious to get home and relax with his girlfriend. His phone vibrated on the desk, causing Klaus to look up at him. Marcel picked up the phone and answered without looking.

"Hello?"

"Marcel..." A sultry voice whispered on the other line. Marcel licked his lower lip and suddenly his throat felt drier.

"Bonnie? Suga' you still up?" He asked, knowing she had an early morning at the restaurant tomorrow.

"Baby, I..I really need you..." She whispered softly begging in an perfectly sexy voice that had him on his knees on many occasions.

"Suga' I'm at work now." He told her glancing at Klaus' mildly amused expression.

"Not anymore, go home, Marcel." Klaus shouted so that Bonnie could hear. Klaus barely had saw him flash out of the room, trailing papers behind him. Klaus picked up his own phone.

Maybe he should call Caroline.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie was dancing on the coffee table when he came home. The stereo turned up the highest, his t-shirt flung over the couch. Her hips rotated and her arms were over her head. She went low then rose up again. Slowly bringing her arms down, she caressed her curves before landing on her panties. Her fingers found themselves on the thin strings of her lace thong. Pulling it down slightly before raising it up again she dropped low then up again. Hips moving to the beat of the song. Hypnotising him, drawing him closer. Bonnie didn't notice him walk in or close the door. She just danced. Her feet were moving in precise slow steps before she fell but instead of hitting the carpeted floor she fell into a pair of muscular arms. Arms she knew too well.

"Marcel!" She beamed at him as he set her down on her feet. Bonnie smiled at him before kissing him softly, Marcel kissed her back and his arms encircled her waist. Bonnie's nimble fingers undid the button of his shirt, she brushed against his abs then unbuckled his pants. Marcel pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. Leaving a large red mark. Bonnie growled and pushed him back into his chair. She pulled her panty off then straddled his waist. Clumsily she zipped down his fly she pulled his boxers down in a swift movement.

"Baby?" Bonnie hummed and grasped his cock.

"Hmmm?" She responded biting her lower lip as she rose her hips above his length. Her wet dripping entrance making his penis more hard. Marcel gripped her hips and pulled her down on him. He groaned at the tightness. Her walls clenched around him and he throbbed inside her. They stayed still for three seconds before he cupped her buttocks and thrusted into her. Bonnie bounced on him fast then slow. Their bodies slapped together.

Bonnie rocked her hips slowly, torturing him. He just kissed her lips and rose his hips. She hummed in pleasure as she felt his hands ever so softly graze over her body. It had been too long without his touch.

Marcel nipped her neck. Bonnie threw her head back. Pleasure rippled throw her. She was always too sensitive when it came to sex.

Comes from only having one man since she was seventeen she supposed.

"B-Baby," she moaned when he captured on of her hard nipples in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, coating it with his spit. Bonnie gripped his shoulders as she felt her time near. Her toes curled as the first spasm came. Marcel pulled away from her nipple and kissed her. Hard. He bit her lip softly and began to kiss her deeply. He came inside her soon afterwards. Bonnie trembled and shook. He kept her from falling back.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Hmm," she pondered on the question briefly."And _**very horny**_."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Review!


End file.
